An Eternal Search
by Tamer Arisa
Summary: Jeri, who still can't forget about Leomon, finds herself in the DigiWorld acompanied by two Digimon: Calumon and Impmon. And her Darker Self. She'll encounter her past again and will also have to learn how to cope with it before she again loses a friend.
1. Pieces of Past

Something that just came into my mind. Don't worry, I'm still writing the Digimon Tamers Saga but I really wanted to get this published.

1. Chapter

Pieces of Past

Jeri sighed as she got out of the house. School finished and she had no idea what to do. Of course, she could always go to Guilmon's shed and meet with the other Tamers, but why bother. She couldn't help them if a new Digimon emerges. Since Leomon isn't anymore with her, she had no reason to hang around with the Tamers. It's not like the other Tamers don't want her in the group but she felt sticking out like a sore thumb without a Digimon partner.

"Leomon..."

She gave sigh. She missed him much. Destiny was a rough girl and she was especially mean to her. Jeri felt like the whole world was against her. What's worse, today was the day when she met Leomon for the first time. She deceided that she should maybe today wander around the town and visit the places (though there were only two, not counting her own house) which were conected with Leomon. The street where she got her D-Power and the park where Leomon Bioemerged for the first time. She deceided that she'll first visit the street.

The street was populated with people who hurried to come home and have a meal or a rest. Jeri walked through the street towards the place where she became Leomon's Tamer. She remembered how Leomon was injured and she healed him. She always knew that they were destenied to become partners.

She didn't twitch as she passed the spot where Leomon was lying.

Instead, she started to run towards the park.

Impmon sulked on the street lamp. He was eating a chocolate the twins gave him. He gave a smirk. Everytime he left them to seek a fun on his own, those two promised to give him sweets when he comes back. Impmon didn't want to use them just to get some chocolate or other candies, but it was worth to come back home.

Home...

It was such a strange word for a Digimon who spent his life homeless, going from one street to the other, scaring humans and annoying the Tamers. Or wandering around the DigiWorld.

Impmon deceided to enjoy the day. Well, he did enjoy it and would countine if he hadn't notice Jeri running towards the Shinjuku Central Park. She didn't seem to be very happy. With a frown, he deceided to follow her.

"Ow, you are strange." said Calumon watching two butterflys on a flower. Both butterflys flied away. Calumon's ears expanded and he jumped in the air. "Hey wait, I can also fly!"

He heared someone running and turned around and saw Jeri passing by. She didn't seem to notice him.

"Jeri?"

"Hey Creampuff!"

Calumon turned around and saw Impmon running towards him. Impmon still clutched the half-eaten chocolate in his gloved hand.

"Hey Impmon! Do you know what's wrong with Jeri?" asked Calumon.  
"I have no idea. I just saw her running away and I deceided to follow her." replied Impmon.  
"Let's follow her together. We're gonna find out what's wrong with her." said Calumon and followed Jeri.  
"Wait for me Creampuff!" yelled Impmon.

They found Jeri standing in front of the fountain where Leomon first Bioemerged. Calumon recognized that place, but Impmon had no idea why Jeri was there. Jeri heard them and turned around.

"Oh, hi." she greet them with a sad expression on her face. Impmon nodded.  
"Hi Jeri."

Though she DID forgive him what he had done, the relationship between them was strained. Calumon hopped to Jeri.

"What's the matter Jeri?" he asked. Jeri picked him up with a sad smile.  
"Everything's alright Calumon." she replied.  
"But, Jeri..." Calumon wanted to protest. He was sure that something's wrong with her. He twitched as Jeri tighted her grip. Though her face had the same sad expression, her voice went to a much colder tone.

"I said, everything's alright."

Impmon twitched. He noticed Jeri's cold voice, but he felt something coming.

"Jeri, Calumon, watch out!" he yelled. Jeri and Calumon turned around and saw a Digital Field behind them. The field soon sucked them all in and disappeared.

"Yamaki, something strange's happening in Shinjuku Central Park." said Riley.  
"A Wild One?" asked Yamaki, playing with his zippo.  
"No, the Digital Field seems to be empty." replied Tally.  
"Now it's gone." replied Riley. Yamaki frowned.  
"Whatever it was, I wanna know why it appeared." he said.

"Jeri wake up!"  
"Creampuff's right, it's not the time to take a nap!"

Jeri opened her eyes slowly. She looked at Calumon's and Impmon's worried expressions. She rose, cleaning her dress. She soon realized that they were in a kind of crater in the middle of a desert covered with stones.

They were in the DigiWorld.


	2. A Forgotten Friend

Thx for the review. I'm pretty busy with my other fics, so I'm not sure when the next update will be,

2. Chapter

A Forgotten Friend

"Damn!" Impmon kicked a Data pack away. He, Jeri and Calumon were trapped in the DigiWorld with no chance to come back home. "Who ever set up the portal is gonna hear my opinion 'bout it."

He growled angrily.

"It's my fault." he heard Jeri's voice and turned to her. She was talking with her puppet. "Woff, woff, it's all your fault. Jeri is a bad, bad girl." "Jeri stop it." Calumon pleaded but it had no effect.

"Woff, it's everything Jeri's fault. Always Jeri, Jeri, Jeri. She let her friends die for her, she let the D-Reaper spread through the city, she..."

Impmon snatched the puppet. Jeri blinked surpriesed at him.

"Just stop it." said Impmon and gave her the puppet back. He then noticed the chocolate he was still clenching in his fist. He gave it to Jeri but she shook her head.

"I'm not hungry." she said.  
"Calumon, do you want some?" Impmon turned to the Catalyst. Calumon happily took the chocolate and ate it. Silence covered them.

"So, now what? We cannot stay here." said Impmon. Jeri wondered if he was talking about the DigiWorld or the place where they were standing now.  
"How about finding a shelter?" suggested Jeri.  
"Fine with me." Impmon shrugged. "You two better keep tight behind me in a case we meet some crazy Digimon."

Jeri nodded. She knew that Impmon would protect her and Calumon. As Beelzemon, he could beat almost every Digimon. Jeri sighed. This was reminding her on the day when Beelzemon tried to rescuse her from the D-Reaper Kernel. And she refused his help.

"Woff, you are a selfish girl. Woff!" she said through her puppet. Impmon rolled with his eyes and snatched the puppet away.  
"Okay, this time you won't get it back." he said.

Jeri felt a sudden rush of angrienes. She had no idea why she felt so angry at Impmon. Maybe because he took away her puppet. It was always a part of her. She remembered how she used to scare away her friends or simply joke with them with the sock puppet. And now Impmon took it away. Just like Leomon...

Leomon...

"Hey look!" exclaimed Calumon.  
"What's this?" asked Impmon. They were looking at a kind of stand on which was a piece of paper. The paper was old and had cuts, but they could see a picture of a Meramon.

"That's the stand we made for Meramon." said Jeri.  
"Huh?" Impmon and Calumon blinked in surprise at her.  
"When we first came here, we met a Meramon. We were leater attacked by a group of Jagamon who killed him." explained Jeri and lowered her head. "Okay, Meramon attacked them first and they wanted just to protect themselves. That's why they had killed him."

Impmon blinked in surprise and then glared at the stand.

"S-should we go now?" he asked.  
"Yes." replied Jeri. Calumon just glanced at both in confusion.

"Hey, what is it Guilmon?" asked Takato. He noticed Guilmon sniffing the air.  
"I'm picking up Jeri, Calumon and Impmon's scent." said Guilmon. "It's fresh."  
"And?" asked Rika.  
"Maybe we should check how Jeri is today. You know, today's the day when she first met Leomon." said Henry.  
"Alright." said Rika.

The three Tamers, Renamon and Terriermon followed Guilmon to the fountain in the middle of the park. Takato and Henry recognized it.

"What is it boy?" asked Takato Guilmon. Guilmon sniffed the air.  
"Their scent, it seems like it's gone." said Guilmon.  
"How do you mean it gone? They just cannot dissappear like that." said Takato.  
"Maybe a DigiPortal appeared." suggested Terriermon. Suddenly, Rika's handy rung.  
"Moshi, moshi, Rika speaking." said Rika. She then gave the mobile to Takato. "It's Yamaki, Goggle-head."

"Yes, Takato here." said Takato. He put it on the loudspeaker.  
"Takato, are you at the park? Have you seen any Digimon?" asked Yamaki. "Or something unusal?"  
"Yes, we are at the park but we didn't see any Digimon." replied Takato. "We only found out how Jeri, Impmon and Calumon are missing. Why are you asking?"  
"A Digi Field seemed to appear, and I thought there would be a Wild One Bioemerging. But it dissappeared soon as it appeared." said Yamaki.

The Tamers looked at each other in confusion.

"Should we go back to my DigiPortal theory?" asked Terriermon. 


	3. Motorcycle Fiasco

Sorry for the long delay. Let's move on.

3. Chapter

Motorcycle Fiasco

"Am I dreamin' or is there a village?" asked Impmon. "If you're dreaming, then I'm having the same dream." said Calumon. "You're not dreaming. This is the Village of Discatered Data. Also known as Chuchidarumon Village." said Jeri. "Why is it so familar to me?" Impmon muttered. "Why don't you figure it out by yourself?" replied Jeri coldly and went towards the village. Calumon and Impmon looked at each other in surprise. "What's wrong with her?" asked Impmon. "I have no idea. She seems to be a little bit touchy." said Calumon. "Little bit? To be honest, I never saw her acting like that." said Impmon. The two Digimon followed the young girl to the village.

"Was it always so destroyed?" asked Impmon as he and Calumon joined Jeri. "It was." replied Jeri and sighed.

An another place filled with memories. Here, they encountered Behetmoth for the first time. They also met the Chuchidarumon and MetalKoromon. And Leomon was the one who freed Guilmon from Behetmoth's control.

Jeri gulped.

This was the place where they first encountered Beelzemon.

"Earth to Jeri...hey, speak with me!" she heard Impmon calling for her. "What is it?" she asked. But before Impmon could say anything he was cut of by Calumon. "Look!" exclaimed Calumon.

He pointed at the horizont. The trio heard a distant reviving noise. Impmon's eyes wided as he saw Behetmoth driving towards them.

"Hey, that's my bike!" he exclaimed. For some reason, Behetmoth didn't stop and it seemed like he wanted to drive over them.

"Watch out!" exclaimed Calumon and he and Impmon wanted to escape the bike. Impmon turned around and saw Jeri standing still, like frozen as she watched the bike driving towards her.

"Jeri, watch out!" He pushed her by side and both managed to escape the crazy bike. Behetmoth drove away.

"Alright, what the heck's wrong with ya?" said Impmon angrily. Jeri didn't answer. She only sighed.

"Why didn't you leave me die?" she whispered so quietly that Impmon couldn't hear her. He looked at her with a dumb expression on his face. "What did ya say?"

"I said I'm fine!" yelled Jeri at him. Impmon twitched and looked at the bike which drove away. "Well, don't worry, I'm gonna catch this bike no problem." he said.

Jeri was all the same.

"KAZU KENTA LET ME GO!" Takato yelled. Kazu and Kenta held him off from jumping into the hole ing Guilmon's shed that lead to the DigiPortal. Kazu, Kenta, MarineAngemon and Guardromon joined Rika, Henry, Takato, Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon in the park, just in the last second..

"No way buddy." said Kazu. "Takato, you're overracting." said Kenta. "Jeri will be fine. She's with Calumon and Impmon. They'll make sure nothing bad happens to her."

Takato sighed. He knew that Jeri had a hard time behind her. It was difficult to accept for her that she'll never see Leomon again.

"I'm surprised that I'm saying this, but the two knuckle-heads are right." said Rika. "You cannot just jump into the portal and think you'll see Jeri on the other side. Who knows where they are? Maybe they're already in the Souveregin Plane." "Yamaki will inform the Monster Makers and Jeri's parents. We first gotta find a way how we get back from the DigiWorld once we enter it." said Henry. "Why don't they make a second Arc?" asked Takato. "My father planned that. But this time the Arc should, not only bring us back from, but also bring us to the DigiWorld." said Henry. "And how long will it's construction last?" asked Renamon. "Two weeks, maybe more." said Henry. "We can't wait that long." said Takato. "Takato, I have faith in Impmon and Calumon. Impmon maybe wasn't the best option for a guardian, but he has a good heart. He'll keep them both save." said Guilmon. "Momantai." said Terriermon. "In times like this, we have to remain strong." said Guardromon. "Puu!" added MarineAngemon.

Takato was happy that his friends supported him, but he still was worried.

Impmon and Calumon looked in surprise at the Chuchidarumon who came out of the houses. The elder apporoached them.

"Greetings and salutations." he said. "I'm glad to see our old friends again."

He was mostly refering to Jeri and Calumon. Jeri smiled as she saw the Chuchidarumon elder. She remember how kind the Chuchidarumon were and how they offered her their food and a place to sleep.

"I'm happy to see you again too." said Jeri. "Jeri and Calumon. That were your names, right?" asked the elder and turned his attention to Impmon. "And you are?" "My name's Impmon." said the imp Digimon. The elder nodded in acknowledgement. "What are you doing here?" he asked Jeri. "We came through a portal into the DigiWorld. By accident. We then came across your village." said Impmon instead. "You're sure hungry. Why don't you come in and rest?" asked the elder. Jeri nodded and they followed him into the hut.

The Chuchidarumon brought them some brown bread and they started to eat. Jeri felt glad as she tasted the familiar food. Impmon and Calumon had no complaints what the food regarded.

"So, how's the Real World? We heared that it was attacked by the Chaos too." said Chuchidarumon. Jeri gulped.

"It's intact." replied Impmon, who decided to speak in the name of the group. "D-Reaper created some havoc and devastate it, but it recovered." "D-Reaper? That's the Chaos' true name?" asked Chuchidarumon. Impmon nodded. "The DigiWorld seemed to have recovered too." said Calumon. "Yes, though there are rumors that the Chaos took a hybernation, deep under the last Plane." said Chuchidarumon. "It's harmless now." "I don't think that D-Reaper will be ever harmless." said Impmon. He looked at the window-hole. It seemed like he waited for something to appeare.

"How are the other Tamers? Takato, Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon? And what about the brave warrior Leomon?" asked Chuchidarumon.

Both Jeri and Impmon gulped. They didn't want to talk about it.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Chuchidarumon. Calumon took over. "No, it's just...They don't like to talk about Leomon." he said. "Is he..." Chuchidarumon didn't complete the sentence. He already knew what might've happened to the lionine Digimon. "I'm sorry. It's sure hard for you to accept it."

Jeri nodded. Tears filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry to ask, but was he killed by the Chaos?" asked Chuchidarumon. Jeri opened her mouth to answer. Impmon was faster.

"He died in a battle with an another Digimon." he said. "I hope that Digimon was properly punished." said Chuchidarumon. "More then you think." said Impmon. He clenched his fists. "The punishment he got was even worse then death."

Jeri looked in surprise at the imp Digimon. A punishment worse then death? Was it really so bad? Did he really felt such guilt that even he wished to die just to not feel it?

Calumon looked at both. He pitied Impmon. He knew through what Impmon had to go to finnaly earn a forgivness from Jeri.

Chuchidarumon looked at them. He had some idea who might've killed Leomon, judging from the expressions on their faces. Suddenly, a mechanical noise was heared.

"Not again." he sighed. "Behemoth." Impmon muttered and runned out of the hut. He was followed by Jeri, Calumon and the elder. Outside, most of the Chuchidarumon runned away in hope to find a safe place. Behemoth was driving towards them in high speed.

"Impmon Warp Digivolution to...Beelzemon!"

Impmon digivoluved to Beelzemon, and just as the motorcycle passed, he jumped on it, bringing the bike under his control. He stopped it.

"Seems like you're the only one able to tame the mechanical beast." said Chuchidarumon. Beelzemon nodded. A MetalKoromon jumped off the motorycle.

"I'm thankfull that you rescused me." he said. Jeri looked at the MetalKoromon.

"Ain't you...?" she started. "Yes. I was just walking around the DigiWorld when a Data Stream threw me right on the bike." said MetalKoromon. "Once more I thank you."

"Nothing at all." replied Beelzemon.

Jeri sighed. Why was everything reminding her so much on the past? On Leomon?

She realized that she felt a somewhat hatered towards destiny. And for some reason, towards Beelzemon.


	4. Shattered Crystals

And here we go with the next chapter...

_4. Chapter_

_Shattered Crystals_

It was night in the DigiWorld. The only thing which broke the idyllic silence was a reviving mechanical noise of a motorbike. Better known as Behemoth.

Beelzemon couldn't sleep tonight. So he left Jeri and Calumon at the Chuchidarumon village and wandered now round the Desert Plane, but not too far from the village.

It was deceided that they'll stay for a few days in the village (the Chuchidarumon didn't seem to mind) and wait for any sign of help from their friends in the Real World.

Beelzemon took a deep breath. As much as he liked the Real World, it couldn't compare to the wild nature of the DigiWorld where he could feel certain freedom.

No stupid cars which smoke simply chokes you, no night-noise which drives a guy insane when he just wants to sleep, no loud neighbour parties, no rules which you must follow... Here, in the DigiWorld, he's his own master.

He was free to do what he wanted, go where he wanted, say what he wanted...

Battle who he wanted...

Beelzemon shook his head at that thought, but the memories just came back.

He remembered the time when he had, just like now, roamed around the DigiWorld. But then, he had a different opinion about everything. And the only thing he had on mind was to load data of defeaded Digimon to become stronger.

He unconssiciously speeded up.

He sighed. He could remember well his first victims, a swarm of Chrysalimon. He thought of them that they're stupid and weak, not being able to battle either defend themselves. He laughed at them, laughed how easily he defeaded them.

Even that Infermon.

Beelzemon felt some sort of bitterness in that memory.

He knew that the Chrysalimon weren't that weak. They attacked him and absorbed his power, leaving him weak and beaten.

He turned around and drove back.

"Stupid memories..." he muttered.

He decided to check if Jeri and Calumon were alright. The girl wasn't full herself the few last days, and Beelzemon feared that she might change back to the same depressed Jeri he tried to rescuse, even giving his life to save her.

Back at the village, Jeri woke up. Calumon was still sleeping.

Jeri thought about the nightmare she had. She saw Leomon fading away, and that creepy Jeri-Agent taunting her.

"Humans are weak."

That were the Agents words. But why did Jeri say them now? Jeri wasn't sure. She didn't want to know it.

She noticed that Beelzemon was gone.

-Possibly walking around...- she thought. -Or doing something else...-

She walked out of the hut the Chuchidarumon gave them. She looked for a while at the orb which represented the Real World.

-Should I really go back?- she thought. -To the life I had before everything was ruined?-

Before she could answer the question, she felt something behind her.

It was a swarm of Chrysalimon, who passed by and saw the village.

Jeri stepped backwards. She didn't like the way they were staring at her.

Then they attacked.

"Help!" she yelled and closed her eyes.

"Double Impact!"

Jeri opened her eyes. She saw Beelzemon struggling against the Chrysalimon. Beelzemon managed to delete most of them, but the others grabbed him with their tentacles.

Not again!

Beelzemon struggled against the swarm which tried to absorb his energy.

-Not this time! I won't let you to do that!- he thought. -This power wasn't given to me! It belongs to me!-

With a growl, he shone, wings sprout out of his back and a huge gun appeared in his right hand.

Beelzemon shook off the Chrysalimon but they attacked him again.

"Corona Blaster!"

He fired a pink blast at them, killing them all at once.

The fight woke up the entire village. Beelzemon and Jeri noticed that the Chuchidarumon and Calumon watched the battle. Beelzemon simply sighed and looked at Jeri.

"Art ya alright?" he asked. Jeri first stood there like frozen, simply looking at him showing some kind of sadness, or fear.

"Jeri?" Calumon hopped to her. His voice snapped Jeri out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine." she said with low voice. Now she suddenly knew the answer to her previous question.

-I can't go back.-


	5. The Lost Self-Confidence

**5. Chapter**

**The Lost Self-Confidence**

Jeri looked at the Data Streams.

"Calu, Jeri, what is it?" asked Calumon.

"I don't want to stay here anyomore. Can we please go to an another place?" asked the girl.

"I don't get it. Why do you want to get out of here, when here's the best place to stay until someone picks us up?" asked Beelzemon.

"You simply don't understand." hissed Jeri, her voice cold as ice. Beelzemon looked at her in surpriese.

-What the hell is wrong with her?- he thought. "Okay, okay, we'll go tommorow. It'll be anyways dark soon and I doubt you want to travel then."

-I don't care.- Jeri thought. She was about to say it as Calumon jumped into her arms.

"Jeri, we're all worried about you, Calu!" said Calumon.

"You don't need to be worried about me." replied Jeri. She put Calumon down and walked away.

"Calu, what did I do to her?" asked Calumon.

"It ain't your fault Calumon." said Beelzemon and looked at the girl. "It's mine."

Jeri sighed as she walked throught the village. What the hell is wrong with her?

Leater that night, Jeri had again a nightmare. She saw herself in an empty space covered in darkness. She had noticed an another girl, or better to say, the girl's back. She seemed to be Jeri too, but as she turned around, she appeared to have no face, only the mouth smiling deviously. Jeri woke up, breathing deeply. She looked around the hut, noticing Beelzemon and Calumon sleeping. She stood up and went out of the hut, trying to not make any noise. She went to the Data Streams.

"Calu..." Calumon, while still sleeping, rolled over the net bed and suddenly fell on Beelzemon who was sleeping bellow, waking him up.

"Creampuff, what are you doing?" grumbled Beelzemon, opening one eye. Calumon, still drowzy, looked around.

"Where's Jeri?"

Beelzemon got startled awake. The two looked at each other and then both then got out of the house and noticed footprints in the sand.

"She went towards the Data Streams. Calu!" said Calumon. Beelzemon cursed and went to get Behemoth. The two then drove away to find the girl.

**xXx**

As Jeri woke up, she saw grass and trees, realizing she was in the Forest Plane. It seemed to have recovered from D-Reaper's attack. She looked around and heared a loud crash and a few curses. She went towards the origin of the sound and saw Beelzemon and Calumon.

"Calu, Jeri!" Calumon leapt into Jeri's arms. "We were worried about you!"

"I know I'm not your parent or somethin', but that was insane. Just walkin' right away into that Data Stream is equalin' suicide." said Beelzemon. Jeri frowned.

"Nice pretending that you care." she hissed, whispering, but loud enough for both to hear.

"What?" Beelzemon blinked in confusion. Jeri dropped Calumon.

"You heared me!" she snapped at the Demon Digimon. Before Beelzemon could reply, she runned away.

"Jeri! Wait! Calu!" Calumon shouted. Beelzemon was more stunned. Calumon turned to him. "Calu, we gotta get her, or she might get hurt!"

"Okay." Beelzemon nodded, showing full determination.

Jeri kept on running.

-I don't need them.- she thought. -Nor Calumon, nor Beelzemon, nor Takato or any of the Tamers.-

She stopped as she realized where she arrived.

It was the same lake where (to Jeri it were like years) a few months ago was the battle between her friends and Orochimon held. The lake and island were empty, and she felt empty too.

She remembered the battle well. It was the first time she used successfully a card, which helpt Leomon to destroy Orochimon. But she also realized that Kazu had to encourage her to do it.

Jeri frowned. Now she dosen't need anyone to encourage her.

Now she found her lost self-confidence and she felt good.

She heared a mechanical noise and noticed Behemoth, Beelzemon and Calumon. She frowned harder and runned towards the Data Streams.

"We gotta get her!" said Calumon.

"Okay, hold on!" said Beelzemon.

They then entered the Data Stream.


	6. Beelzemon vs ShadowLeomon

Just three more chapters folks...

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

**Beelzemon vs. ShadowLeomon**

There was a loud crash heared as Behetmoth with Beelzemon and Calumon landed. The two noticed Jeri standing nearby. Both got of the bike and went to her.

"Jeri, are you alright?" asked Calumon.

Jeri didn't answer, but simply glanced at the area they were in. Now Beelzemon and Calumon noticed it too. They appeared at Zhuqiaomon's castle, at the exact same place where the battle between Beelzemon and the Tamers was held. It seemed like the Souveregin Plane was the slowest to recover because there were still cracks on the ground seen. These cracks reminded Beelzemon on what Megidramon had done.

"Jeri?" Calumon called for her, worried more then ever. Jeri then turned around. Her brownish eyes glowed with a faint red.

"So, we're back at the Plane where it begun." she said similng slily.

"Jeri, what is wrong with you?" asked Calumon.

"I feel great." replied Jeri. Beelzemon tensed. Something was wrong. "I feel so great that we could start even a little match."

Jeri extended her hand which clenched the D-Power. It glowed in a dark black color.

"Appear!" she called out. A stream of energy shot down from the sky. As the smoke cleared, Beelzemon's and Calumon's eyes wided in confusion.

It was Leomon.

-No way! It can't be him! I loaded his data.- Beelzemon observed Leomon closer. It had dark black and grey fur and white, pupil-less eyes which glowed.

That wasn't the Leomon he loaded.

"Meet ShadowLeomon. I think you two will have much fun together." said Jeri.

"Jeri, snap out of it! Calu!" Calumon yelled.

"Sorry, but your friend ain't since long time here anymore." replied the girl, in a more mature voice. The Digivice in her hand cracked, dissolving into data, which was for some reason pink-red-violet.

"Shadow of the Beast King!" ShadowLeomon fired a dark blast at Beelzemon. Beelzemon dodged it.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon fired at ShadowLeomon, who defended himself with his sword.

With a battle cry, ShadowLeomon rushed over to Beelzemon. Then he stopped. Pain rushed throught the lionine's body, as he felt Beelzemon's claw piercing through his chest. Beelzemon withdrawed his claw, and watched his foe dissolving into data, again same colored as the data of the Digivice was.

He took a deep breath and looked at the girl. Jeri stared at him in horror, terrified.

"Y-you killed Leomon." she said with a voice which could tear anyone's heart.

"Jeri..." Beelzemon looked at her, completely stunned, and then at his own claws, as if he expected to see blood or something to see on them.

No, he didn't change. He was the same as back then. That was the horrifing truth.

"Jeri!" Calumon runned over to her. Jeri frowned.

"Back off!" She kicked the Catalyst. Calumon rolled backwards.

"Owwww..." he shook his head.

"She ain't Jeri." muttered Beelzemon. He knew that Jeri would never threat Calumon like that.

"You're right." said the girl. "Took you long enough to figure it out."

She then glowed, changing her form. Beelzemon and Calumon were left completely surprised as she finished her transformation.

In front of them was ADR-01: The Jeri Agent.


	7. Darkness

**Chapter 7.**

**Darkness**

Beelzemon glared at the Jeri Agent.

"Where's the real Jeri?! What have you done to her?!" he growled.

"Ow, she's doing fine." The Agent snapped with her fingers. Above them appeared a large orb with Jeri inside of it. She didn't look happy as she was sitting, with her hands on her knees.

"Jeri!" Beelzemon called out for her, but she didn't respond.

"It was quite easy. She didn't realize it until she arrived at the Souveregin Plane." said the Agent.

_-Flashback-_

"Where am I?" asked Jeri as she came back to her senses.

"You're at the Plane where our dear Leomon was killed." she heared a voice. It was the same voice which talked to her since she got into the DigiWorld. Over and over again. She thought it was her inner voice. However, she realized it was something else.

Or better to say, someone else.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" she demanded.

"I'm you." replied the voice.

"You can't be me." said Jeri.

"You're right. I'm not really you." said the voice. "I'm your darker side."

"My darker side?" asked Jeri.

"Didn't you know it? Everyone has a dark side." said the voice.

"Show me yourself then. I want to see you." said Jeri. A dark energy field appeared in front of Jeri and she saw a girl who looked exact like her, only the girl had a dark sinister smile.

"Now happy?" asked her counterpart. Jeri looked at her counterpart. There was something familiar in her. "I'd like to suggest you a game. We switch places. I'm now you, you're now me."

"Why should I accept this?" asked Jeri. The counterpart frowned and countined in a more mature voice.

"Because, if you don't have the guts to kill Beelzemon, I'll do it for you." said the counterpart.

"What?!" Jeri suddenly found herself in a bubble. She recognized it as the Kernel Sphere. Now she realized who her counterpart really was.

_-End of Flashback-_

"Foolish girl." muttered the Jeri Agent.

"How did you come back? Calu! I thought D-Reaper's gone." said Calumon.

"D-Reaper ain't gone. He just reverted to his orginal form. However, we learned. We didn't forget our knowledge we had. That's why we're back. We concetrated all our knowledge on one thing. Revenge!" The Agent's eyes glowed.

Beelzemon and Calumon noticed that one type of all the other Agents were appearing. A Searcher, an Optimzier, a Bubble shooting Agent, a Striker... all of them cableless.

"What a shame that D-Reaper couldn't produce more Agents. But according to our callculation this will be enough to delete you." said the Jeri Agent. Beelzemon tensed.

"Calu, what are we going to do?" asked Calumon as he jumped on Beelzemon's shoulder.

"I'd really appreciate anyone's help." said Beelzemon.

"Beelzemon!" "Jeri!" "Calumon!"

The three heared familiar voices calling out their names. Jeri rose her head. Everyone noticed the newly built Arc, connected with a stream, floating above them.

"There they are!" Takato called out as the door opened while the Arc was still in the air.

"What the hell are the D-Reaper's Agents doing here?" asked Rika.

"I'm not sure, but we gotta help Beelzemon!" said Henry.

"Alright guys, jump!" Ryo and Monodramon jumped out of the Arc.

"He's simply nuts." remarked Rika. Takato and Guilmon then jumped out too, followed by Rika, Renamon, Henry and Terriermon.

"Biomerge Activate!"

The four got covered into orbs and Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon and Justimon landed on the ground.

Out of the Arc poked Kazu, Guardmon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Suzie, Lopmon (and to Beelzemon's surprise) Ai and Mako's head.

"You two stay here and keep this Arc on place." said Kazu. The twins nodded. Then the others got out, Guardromon digivoluving to Andromon and Lopmon to Antylamon, while MarineAngemon brough Suzie, Kazu and Kenta safely down with one of his heart bubbles.

Beelzemon grined, turning to his Blast Mode. He adressed the Jeri Agent.

"Now you're done."


	8. Smile

**Chapter 8.**

**Smile**

Even with the smaller number of Agents, the battle was hard, but the Tamers cleared a way for Beelzemon to get Jeri out of the Kernel.

"Don't think we'll make it easy for you." The Jeri Agent appeared, snapping with her fingers. The Agent which previously protected the Kernel appeared.

"Calumon, try to get through to her." said Beelzemon. The Catalyst nodded and flied over to Jeri. Beelzemon then turned to ADR-01. "I'll take care of you."

The ADR-01 simply smiled.

"Corona Blaster!" He fired pinkish blasts at the Jeri Agent who dodged them.

"You think you can beat us? You're nothing then a pathetic foolish Digimon afraid of the truth." she taunted.

"Shut up!" Beelzemon fired at her, but the Agent escaped.

Meanwhile, Calumon reached the Kernel.

"Calu, Jeri!" he called out for her.

"I'm-I'm sorry. This is all my fault." said Jeri.

"Jeri, stop talking nosense. It's the D-Reaper's fault. You know it too." said Calumon. Jeri lowered her head.

"But..." "No buts!"

Jeri rose her head and looked at the Catalyst who was outside of the Kernel.

"Jeri, do you remember what happened last time? When you fell in dispair?" asked Calumon. Jeri sighed.

"Too well." she muttered. And she knew she had to fight back.

-Remember, you have a lion's heart.- she repeated Leomon's word. Her expression became more determinated.

"And I can't let it happen again!" she said.

"That's the spirit!" Calumon cheered and then looked to the battle which was held behind him. Beelzemon still chased the ADR-01.

"Fool! You'll die... So or so." said the Agent.

"Corona Destroyer!" Beelzemon replied with a pink blast, deleting the Agent who laughed maniacally.

"Beelzemon, watch out!"

He heared Jeri's voice as he felt sharp plates dugging into his back, even deeper then the last time. He fell, knowing in one terrfing second that the ADR-01 was right.

Then everything blackened.

**xXx**

When he woke up, he noticed everyone's sad faces.

"Impmon..." Jeri's eyes were full with tears. "I'm sorry."

Ai and Mako were crying too, just as everyone else. Even the stoic Rika had a tear running down her cheek.

"No...need...to apologize." Impmon breathed heavily, smiling. He had to put all his energy into speaking. "I just...wanted to..see you...smile, Jeri."

A loud cry was heared as his data faded away.


	9. Epilouge

And that's how it ended... I'm sorry for the short battle but I was more focusing on Jeri, Calumon and Beelzemon then the others. In any case, if you want to see what happened after the epilouge, just read **Digimon Tamers: Fishing Adventure**. (Now I can finnaly focus more on Shadows of the Demon Lords and Digimon Shadow Tamers) C ya!

* * *

**Chapter 9.**

**Epilouge**

Calumon hopped throught the Shinjuku park. He wondered if he could find someone to play with.

"Calu..." He looked around and then noticed a familiar being sleeping on a tree.

"Impmon!" He called out happily.

"Waaaa!" Impmon got awake out of blue and fell down. He was annoyed, and rubbed his head.

"Creampuff, how many times I have ta tell ya that I'm not interested into playin'?" he said.

"We'll play with you." said an another familiar voice. The two turned around and saw Jeri and Elecmon.

"Just do me a favor and keept the Creampuff away from me." said Impmon and walked away.

Jeri smiled, remembering what happened a month ago in the DigiWorld: After they won; when Impmon died, his data got reformated into two DigiEggs (with some help of a few certain DigiGnomes), and her D-Power worked again. It turned out that one of the DigiEggs contained Leomon's data. And the end result was seen a month leater.

"Hey, Impmon!" Jeri called out for him.

"Yeah?" The imp turned around.

"We're leater going fishing together with the other Tamers. Are you coming?" she asked.

"Aha, I just go to tell Ai and Mako." said Impmon.

"Okay." Jeri smiled.

The sunny and warm day was absolutely perfect for fishing.


End file.
